


Bonding

by sylviarachel



Series: All the 221Bs [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Flash Fic, I Don't Even Know, James Bond - Freeform, M/M, very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviarachel/pseuds/sylviarachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade and Donovan are surprised to hear that Sherlock enjoys James Bond. They're not surprised to learn which Bond is his favourite.</p><p>So silly it's practically crack. I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this fic happened and I really have no idea how.

“Really?” Greg raises an eyebrow. “Him?”

John shrugs. “The implausible plots and bad physics give him so much scope for… commentary.”

“Who’s your favourite, then?” Sally asks. “Mine’s Connery.”

“Moore.” John grins. “Sherlock’s is Daniel Craig. Which is odd, actually,” he continues, frowning down into his pint glass, “because when we watched _Skyfall_ he ranted nonstop about how they’d spoilt a perfectly good bad film with all those _emotions_.”

“Moore and Craig, eh? Well, no surprise there, I suppose.”

John blinks owlishly; Greg wonders if he’s somehow got a few rounds ahead. “What d’you mean?”

“Well.” Greg finishes off his Guinness. “Don’t need to be Sherlock Holmes to work that one out, do you.”

Sally’s caught on now, he sees when she suddenly looks away to hide her smirk.

Following her gaze, Greg spots Sherlock returning from the bar with the next round.

Hiding his own grin, he waits for Sherlock to reach hearing distance before saying casually, “Well. Bit obvious, innit? Moore’s the one looks most like Sherlock, and Craig looks most like you.”

Sherlock, disappointingly, doesn’t react, but John chokes on the dregs of his Strongbow. Sally leans over to pound his back; Sherlock glares daggers at her, practically slamming the drinks onto the table.

“Don’t be absurd, John,” he says. “You know you’re much sexier than James Bond.”


End file.
